


Christmas in Metropolis

by ameliaprince



Series: DC's Finest, in Love [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaprince/pseuds/ameliaprince
Summary: BatCat feels. A short Christmas story.





	Christmas in Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moneystcroix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneystcroix/gifts).



> Dedicated to Khat, the Bat to my Cat.

Bruce's mind brings him to Christmas Eve in Metropolis. Selina and him had just come from Clark and Lois's Christmas Eve Party. It was freezing, but Selina wanted to enjoy the night. As a kid, Selina had always wanted to visit the City of Tomorrow, but her family's insufficient funds had always stopped her. And now that she had the chance to spend it with someone she loved, she wasn't going to waste it. Not that Bruce didn't want to stay out, it was just _so cold._  

They stepped into a small diner, Bruce flashing enough money to make them stay open for a little while longer. One of the perks of dating a billionaire. The air in the diner warmed up their cold faces, and they shed their scarves and jackets and settled into a booth. They ordered two mugs of hot chocolate, and waited for their order to be brought to them. Bruce put the mug to his lips, and basked in the warmth. Taking a sip, he let the hot chocolate warm him up.

They finished their mugs of cocoa quickly (so they wouldn't keep the workers in the diner from their families) and went on their merry way. 

They wandered around, taking in the lights and beauty of the city. Even Bruce had to admit it was beautiful. Eventually, they came across some hanging mistletoe.

"You know," Bruce said. "Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." He said, with a cheesy grin, a callback to one of their meetings as the Bat and the Cat. "But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." Selina replied, playing along. The two kissed, as it snowed down on them. Bruce recalls her lips tasting like the cheap hot chocolate they had earlier. As they pulled away, Selina looked up, snow falling on her face. "I guess it's going to be a white Christmas after all." She said, looking back at Bruce. He held her face, brushing away a bit of snow that fell on her lip.

Bruce looks back on the night fondly. The two had stayed out exploring the town, and ended the night with a shared hot bath back at Wayne Manor. The night made him feel so young, bringing joy back to holiday season that had left when his parents died.

        

 

                                                         ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

That night kept Bruce company as he lay on the floor of an abandoned building in Gotham, broken by some amateurs he could have taken when he first started so long ago. He had thoughts of cocoa and mistletoe and white Christmases and Selina's lips. It had been years since Selina died, and even longer since that night. And as the snow soaked up his blood, and as Christmas Eve turned into Christmas Day, he had Selina to keep him company.


End file.
